


Like Westley and Buttercup

by trenchcoatboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatboy/pseuds/trenchcoatboy
Summary: Sam comes home to a heartwarming scene and life is good for a few minutes.





	Like Westley and Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jensen's instagram post from a while ago now (because I take ages to actually upload anything).

Sam gets back from his grocery run to find the bunker suspiciously quiet. He almost starts to wonder if something sinister is happening (as if they haven't all had enough of that to last them several lifetimes), but then he hears voices coming from his room, and his concern turns to annoyance. It is his room after all. He's about to start yelling at Dean when he catches sight of what's on the screen, and, well, everything else. His TV is playing none other than The Princess Bride, which is currently paused on Westley and Inigo's first conversation, which Dean is explaining to Jack.

"So...he wants revenge."

"Yeah, cuz the six-fingered man ganked his dad when he was eleven, and he tried to fight him then, but he was just a kid so it didn't go so hot. That's why he has those scars on his face, so now he's looking to finish the job."

"So his father...he's in heaven like my mother?"

Dean clearly isn't prepared for this one and throws a panicked glance to Cas, who's cuddled into his side.

The angel answers with a soft smile.

"Yes, but Inigo misses him very much and has a considerable amount of anger at the six fingered man for unjustly killing him."

Jack nods slowly, his concentration face still on.

"I see. He doesn't have anyone else."

After this he turns to Dean and Cas and does that goofy smile thing in a way that says quite clearly, "but I do." Cas does the soft smile thing again and Dean just gives a somewhat choked and quiet

"Yeah."

It's at this moment that Jack notices Sam and his face splits into that stupidly adorable sunshine grin.

"Sam! You can watch with us!"

Dean looks up, flustered, and Sam just rolls his eyes at him because come on, he could have walked in on Cas and his brother fucking on a table and he wouldn't have batted and eye. No way in hell he's going to lose his shit because of some couch cuddling. He walks around to Jack's side of the couch and sits down.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Dean looks a mixture of relieved and annoyed, but he doesn't say anything before pressing play. Sam smiles, glad for this moment with his strange little family. He's pretty sure it's as perfect as it can get before he discovers that Jack seems to have decided that cuddling is a way of life and spends the whole rest of the movie swapping between the three of them as his chosen snuggle buddies. When the movie finally ends, he's curled into Sam's side, eyes calming watching the screen. Over on the other side, Dean has fallen asleep against Cas, and the angel is slowly carding his finger's through his brother's hair, looking calmer than Sam's ever seen him. Jack turns to Sam and asks, quietly,

"Are Dean and Cas like Westley and Buttercup?"

Sam smiles.

"Yeah, they are."


End file.
